Let Them Stare
by Rotten Capers
Summary: Christmas break ends early...and everyone knows but Harry and Draco, who happen to be in the Slytherin dorms at the time. What happens when the whole school learns about their relationship? How will they react? Slash. Written for fandoms books life. Read if you have time/feel like it. It's only 1,000 words long, just read it.


**This was written for** fandoms books life.

 **Not my best work, but...meh.**

 **My first attempt at slash ever! Be mean if you feel like it!**

 **Prompt:**

 **It's pretty much just seeing everyones reactions with the relationship between Harry and Draco. So christmas break ends early and all the students come back to Hogwarts. The problem is that no one tells Draco or Harry. Harry is in the Slytherins dorms when the students come back. Then the whole school learns of the relationship and you give their reaction.**

"Check," Harry moves his knight so in one move he could take Draco's king.

"Nope," Draco drawls with a small smile. His black bishop moves and proceeds in beheading the white horse. In the process, his piece is perfectly in line to take Harry's king, who's boxed in the far left corner. "Checkmate!"

"Yep," Harry says. "Check, mate!"

Draco rolls his eyes at the lame joke Harry's been using for the past hour. "No, seriously, I've won," Draco says, wanting to ensure his victory.

"SIRIUS-LY? Get it? Get it?!" Harry jumps over the table to Draco, knocking over the whole chess board in the process. The pieces fall to the floor loudly and complain about human ignorance.

Draco looks up at Harry with a smile. With Harry, he doesn't need to hold up standards. With Harry, he doesn't have to hide his crazy obsession with the Twilight Saga, which his father loathes, because they were both for girls and muggle items. With Harry, he can draw all he wants and knows he has a fan (besides Uncle Sev) on his side. With Harry, he doesn't have to be Lord Malfoy or Draco Lucius Malfoy or even just Malfoy. He can just be...Draco. Harry's done so much for him...and though they've only really known each other for one week, as they're the only students staying for Christmas break, he feels like nobody knows him better. Knows him...but there was just...something else...about Harry...something Draco doesn't understand. He just can't put his finger on it...

Harry's feeling delirious. He'd just lost a chess game to his sworn enemy now turned friend, and is confused and overly excited about...everything. One week gone, one week of break left, and he feels like he's in heaven. He turns his eyes towards a certain blonde aristocrat. Draco's looking at him! He'd only known him for a week, but he knew one thing: he had a crush on Draco Malfoy. Harry stared into Draco's gray-blue eyes, looked over his pale, but not sallow skin, and allowed his gaze to linger on his lips. They were so close, he thought to himself. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned over, and...kissed Draco.

Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, Harry's kissing me, Harry's kissing me...and I...like it...one whole week left to spend with Harry...I'm excited...Thoughts run through Draco's head a million miles an hour. He barley even notices that the whole common room was filling up with students, some not even in his house, and professors...

 **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.**

Ron Weasley was having the worst Christmas break of his life. Not only did he not get to do a lot, as his family was being particularly boring, but it ended early. One week early, to be exact. He trudged down the hallways of Hogwarts, not really looking where he was going. He looked up, and saw a rather flustered Snape running with Professor McGonagall on his heels.

"Come now Severus, it's going to be fine, don't faint...and do eat something," she says.

What. Is. Going. On. Hermione came up to him, her cheeks flushed and smiling. "Oh, Ron, who would have guessed, but, you know, I'm happy for Harry, I mean, they both actually are perfect for each other," she babbles.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" Ron shouts.

"Just go to the Slytherin common room...the door's open," She giggles.

Frustrated and confused, Ron makes his way to his house's rival's common room. He's not prepared for what he sees.

Harry's kissing Draco. No, full on snogging Draco. Merlin's pants, he's shocked.

The world is full of many mysteries, Ron muses. He's not mad, he's just surprised. This really explains a lot...like Harry's stalker tendencies in 5th year...well, if this makes him happy..

"GO HARRYYYYY!" he yells. "WOOOO!"

 **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.**

Dumbledore was very, very upset. That Slytherin, that MALFOY, that DEATH EATER was going to CRUSH everything he'd worked for! Oh well, I guess he could be a useful ally... Dumbledore schemed, dark thoughts filling his mind. It's a wonder how he's not a Slytherin...( I really don't like Dumbles, live with it )

 **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.**

To say Minerva McGonagall was relived was an understatement. She was considering getting down on her knees right then and there to pray to the gods. Draco had been on the verge of getting the dark mark against his will, and she was concerned about his detachment from his peers as well as more-frequent-than-normal mood swings. As for Harry, she had definitely seen those stares in Draco's direction...she was happy, content, and...Minerva turned toward her colleague.

Thoughts ran through Snape's head faster than cars on a highway. Was he going insane? Or was his godson actually kissing the Golden Boy? No, no, he must be delusional, he thought. The last time he'd eaten was...forever ago, and the last time he'd slept was...before that...had he finally cracked? Were schizophrenia and hallucinations part of the after-effects of a crucio?

"C'mon, let's get you some tea, Severus," Minerva says gently.

 **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.**

"Harry...everyone's staring at us," Draco whispers. He eyes his panicking godfather.

"You know what? Let them stare."

 **DONE! Review if you feel like it! I find flames highly amusing!**


End file.
